The Radiant Fisherman
by Harbinger of Anime Babes
Summary: 100 Drabbles about Toby. 09/100
1. Fishing at Night

**01  
>Fishing at Night<br>**

I've sat on this deck for hours, trying to catch just one fish.

Cast. One hour. Reel in. Lie back and think about what I'm doing.

Repeat.

Suddenly, the sky is dark; the air is cool. Night has fallen over Harmonica Town.

I decide not to give up until I catch at least one. Any. Even a goby.

I turn left, casting my line out as far as I can throw it.

Undetermined amount of time.

Lie back, gaze at the stars. One flies. Make a wish.

The hook is still in the water.

My eyes flutter open.

A bite.


	2. Rainbow Trout

**02  
>Rainbow Trout<strong>

I met a girl, today. Her name eternally rings in my mind. _Angela._

She wore particular straw hat that made me blush. We matched.

Her eyes sparkled a delectable chocolate brown; her hair was a perfect match for this as well. Her external appearance was only surpassed by her amazing intellect.

She told me she likes rainbow trout. "It reminds me of the sun peeking from behind a raincloud. They create something beautiful, as a team. It wouldn't exist if warm and cold couldn't cooperate."

I'm going to inspect every inch of water on and around this island for it.


	3. Sushi

**03  
>Sushi<strong>

Some people think that eating raw fish is gross and unhealthy. What they don't know is that it's actually pretty good for you (that is, if the fish isn't diseased).

Fish are chocked with protein! It makes you strong! That's why I'm such a good fisherman.

I've got a sudden obsession with sushi. I've been practicing making it every day. I've gotten really good at making California rolls. It's probably because they don't have seaweed wrapped around them.

My favorite is the shrimp roll—it's basically just shrimp and rice.

I finally realize why I am crazed.

Angela likes sushi.


	4. The Cook

**04  
>The Cook<strong>

I decided to go to the Brass Bar yesterday, in hopes of seeing Angela. She told me she enjoys going there for a cup of tea, rather than a cocktail.

Instead of the angel I desired to gaze upon, I met a short-tempered blond man with odd purple eyes. He seemed a little bummed that they hadn't been getting much service.

He didn't speak with me much, for the fact that it's "daunting to have to talk to someone" he doesn't know very well.

"I don't know how to relax."

I told him he should go fishing with me sometime.


	5. Guitar Under Moonlight

**05  
>Guitar Under Moonlight<strong>

I've gotten used to the sounds around me. (Some say it's quiet—they just don't listen intensely enough). The small splashes on the water, a conversation in the distance, and the bugs buzzing around me.

Tonight I hear something new: an angelic melody being played not too far away. Finishing up my work for the day, I go investigate.

I'm confronted with a man that I've yet to meet. His well-structured face is surrounded with messy, light-brown hair. He reminds me a bit of Angela, and her free spirit. He smiles and nods at me as he completes his melody.


	6. a date, but not the kind she can grow

**06  
>a date, but not the kind <strong>_**she **_**can grow**

I finally asked her on a date. I was at the fishery, scaling a rainbow trout (her favorite); she came in to pick up a ticket to Toucan Island.

We made some small talk, and somehow I asked if she'd like to get some dinner after she got back.

We're going to eat at the Brass Bar. After she left, I made a phone call and my new pal Chase is going to reserve the whole thing for us, and he's going to cook us up something fierce.

I heard she favors spicy food.

I certainly cannot wait until tonight.


	7. White Magic

**07  
>White Magic<strong>

I woke up with a strong urge to go to the house that lied at the top of Harmonica Town. I don't know why I felt so compelled, but I ran there and burst through the door.

I was confronted by a fellow white-haired man, whose skin was tanned and eyes were a peculiar green.

"I know you must be confused," he began. "It was I who had you come here. I need to tell you that…" his voice trailed off, as though he were choosing his next words.

"What?" I breathed.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm in love with Angela."


	8. Green Envy

**08  
>Green Envy<strong>

How could that despicable Wizard even think he loves Angela? She's mine! He thinks he can steal her away from me, but he's wrong. He may be glowing with magic, but I know she likes me. Besides, I can give her rainbow trout.

When I think of all the moments she and I have had, I get giddy with excitement.

Has she had moments like that with that jerk as well?

That's crazy. Angela isn't like that.

I'll just have to ask her out next time.

Unless she's already with him.

No, I'm wrong.

I'll make sure she loves me.


	9. Someone Call the Doctor

**09  
>Someone Call the Doctor<strong>

Ever since I learned about Wizard's little crush, I've been stressed like you wouldn't believe, and for some reason I've also felt a little under the weather.

Today is Sunday. The church bell rings loud on this day once a week, and usually it's charming and beautiful.

My head pounded with the ringing that found my ear.

I finally decide to go to Choral Clinic and get myself checked out.

Irene smiles warmly at me, and Jin waves me over.

He awkwardly performs a checkup, feeling my body with his cold stethoscope.

"Your stress is harming you," he tells me.


End file.
